Bad Girls, Good Guys, and Hugs!
by LaneFlames
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, the green cinnamon bun that he is, finds himself interacting with everybody's favorite stabby girl, Himiko Toga. AU in which the Villains are students as well, originally a one-shot.


Izuku never knew why she did it, but whenever he ran into Himiko Toga in the hallways between classes, she would always go up and hug him.

This left him baffled in more than one way. First off, U.A. had two major groups of students: the Heroes and the Villains. The Heroes tended to be interested in their studies and usually got good grades (most of the time, that was) while the Villains were more the type to flip off the teachers and have fun by skipping class, going out somewhere to do... things.

_Guess which group Izuku was bunched in with. Here's a hint: the opposite of Toga._

Secondly, the age gap. While the green-haired boy had classes with older classmates, he wasn't the most popular or well-known; he had some points with certain social groups, mostly for being on good terms with All Might and how amazing his Quirk was, but other than that, he was a nobody. Nothing special, just another student trying to get by everyday, doing his best to pass all of his classes and not bring any negative attention to himself. Himiko Toga? Unlike young Midoriya, just starting off as a freshman, she was an experienced sophomore.

Last point on the list-and the one Izuku thought was the ultimate detail? They had completely different personalities. Whereas she could be a bit clingy and unafraid to create a bit of chaos or disrupt a class, the boy was extremely socially awkward; no, that was an understatement. He had literally no guts when it came to socializing. He could hold a conversation and definitely talk to people, sure, but compliment him once and he would turn into a stuttering mess, performing the 'famous' ranting he was known for.

_So how and why was he getting hugged by Toga?! _

He always felt his cheeks turn into a dark shade of red whenever she did it. Every. Single. Time. After every period, when Izuku would walk through the hallways to his next class, somehow, the older girl had found a way to stalk him from behind, only to squeal and hug him. It wasn't the worse thing in the world, and while it could make him a bit uncomfortable at times, the freshman mostly tried his best to get out of her embrace and head to class, not even wishing to create a fight with a Villain.

So, just as the bell rang and he gathered his stuff to head to Hero History, he began to feel his heart race. Midoriya was expecting the sudden feeling of her sweater against his neck, the pale hands locking onto his chest, the whisper and giggles from the girl.

He turned around the corner, gulping nervously. This was usually where she assaulted him, right when he turned. So where was she?

Izuku actually wanted to know why Toga was doing this. He practiced everyday after school in the mirror, coming up with the perfect way to approach her without seeming too weird or aggressive.

_Well, as aggressive as a walking head of lettuce could be,_ he thought to himself, thinking of what another Villain had called him once.

Sighing, the aspiring Pro Hero kept taking a few more steps, making his way to the classroom, the door within his sight-

"Izu-kun! Did ya miss me?~" The familiar voice rang into his ear, and just when he felt like he was safe for the period, a pair of pale hands wrapped around his chest, the pressure of someone squishing against him making him nearly tumble.

_He was THAT close too._

Shifting his head to the right a bit, Izuku was met with the predatory grin and faded eyes of Himiko Toga, the girl who just loved to embarrass him. He nearly had a heart attack at the sight alone, and when she had called his name, a quick yelp had escaped his lips, making many students stare at him weirdly before continuing their path to class.

"U-uh, h-h-hello T-Toga!" He exclaimed, closing his eyes and blushing redder than Kirishima's hair.

He heard a small giggle emit from the girl's mouth, cracking his eyes open a bit to see her bright smile, a seemingly light shade of pink brushing over her cheeks. "Whatcha up to, Izu?~ You didn't answer my question," she whispered, running a teasing hand through his hair.

Yep, this was how he was gonna die. Izuku wouldn't go down facing some sort of crook; no, he was going to die at the hands of someone who wanted nothing but to cause him sheer nerve-wracking panic attacks.

Shaking his head, he gulped, bracing himself. "I-I-I, um, w-well," he began, looking up at Toga, seeing her raise a small brow of curiosity. "W-Well, I'm planning on g-going to c-class, and, uh, didn't expect y-you..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, only for the older girl to release her embrace, a sly smirk across her face.

_Here goes nothing..._

"W-Why d-do y-y-you keep... Um... Why do you keep h-hugging me?" He asked, feeling like a volcano about to erupt with nervousness, gripping onto the straps of his backpack.

The reaction he expected was not Toga running her hands through her hair and smiling, this time a pure one, no... other emotions. "Well, I kinda think you're a cool person! You do have a bit of a reputation, believe it or not, and I'm sooo shocked to see a cutie like yourself able to possess such power!" Her eyes sparked a bit, as if she was admiring him. Izuku, on the other hand, felt like he was going to pass out.

"R-Really?"

"Yep! And you are definitely cute, Izuku.~ No jokes there~" She murmured, her face turning pink, giggles streaming out of her mouth.

_Cute. She called him cute. This was a dream, right? RIGHT?!_

"I-I-I-I-I..." Midoriya couldn't even get a single sentence out of his mouth, his tongue seemingly not working anymore. Frozen on the spot, he could only nod lightly, his freckles burning like the surface of the Sun.

_What a show he must have been for Toga._

All the while, she was grinning like a madwoman, shifting from side to side, rubbing her covered arms and humming. Classes were about to begin soon, and poor Izuku was just not working. Oh, he definitely would look adorable if she did anything else to him.

He tried his best to regain his composure, but before he could say anything, Toga handed him a small pink sticky note, his stuttering paused as he took it. "What is this?"

"My number! So call me anytime, cutie!~" She giggled, winking at him and leaning in, pecking his cheek. "See ya, Izu baby!~" Toga dashed off, waving at him affectionately.

Izuku just stood there, unable to comprehend everything that had just happened, but a grin was growing across his neverending blush.

Although, the bell had just rung, and now he was late to class.


End file.
